<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue lights by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704014">Blue lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something that you ave forgotten, something important. But you don't need to worry. Not with Agnes looking after you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything in the room started floating around you. Blue lights seemed to pour out of you making everything in the room float and vibrate. You cried out and heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs to the door. It opened and Agnes hurried in.</p><p>“Oh gosh! Look at you in such a bind. Don’t you worry we’ll fix you right up again.” Agnes soothed. She smiled as she hurried over with the usual cup of clear purple liquid. You drank from it as she held the cup to your lips and you started to feel tired. Blue light seemed to seep out of you, changing to purple as it swirled around Agnes. You started to fall asleep and you could hear thighs thudding to the floor.<br/>“There you go! All better now.” She soothed as she helped you sit back in an armchair. You had started to remember that you had been looking for someone. That you were supposed to be hiding from someone. But the more tired you got, the less you could remember.<br/>“There. All better. Didn’t I say that I would take care of you? Doesn’t Agnes love you so much!” Agnes said as she took a few steps away. She did take care of you. Because you kept getting tired spells and falling asleep. Or maybe it was something else, you couldn’t remember anymore. She over mothered to the point of smothering. But you just told yourself that it was because she cared and ignored the dull quiet voice at the back of your mind that seemed to try and warn you otherwise.<br/>“Why do you care so much about me?” You asked. You hadn’t meant to. For a moment Agnes’ face hardened as she watched you before she split into a brilliant smile.<br/>"I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." She said and gave you one last stare before she left, the door clicking behind her. Outside you were sure that you could hear a voice calling your name but you felt too tired to get up and see who it could be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>